Sorpresa, sorpresa
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: One-shot. Lucifer realiza un ritual con el que atar a la Muerte a sí mismo. Si lo logra, nadie podrá detener el Apocalipsis. ¿Por qué Castiel está tan tranquilo cuando Lucifer está a punto de destruir el mundo? Cuando la Muerte aparece, más preguntas se levantan. ¿De qué conoce a Castiel? ¿Qué otros secretos oculta nuestro ángel? Ninguno hubiera adivinado la respuesta. Slash.


Este es una de esas historias que se me ocurrió y que tenía que escribir para quitármela de la cabeza. Espero terminar pronto las otras dos y poder continuar con mis historias principales. En principio se trata de un único capítulo pero, tanto esta como en mi otra historia Amanecer, podrían ser continuadas cuando termine con las historias que he empezado. Por ahora será un solo capítulo y es simplemente una tontería que se me ocurrió de repente. Espero vuestra opinión. Gracias.

* * *

Sam y Dean Winchester, aprisionados contra la pared por una fuerza invisible, contemplaban horrorizados el final del ritual que ataría a la Muerte a Lucifer.

Bobby se encontraba en la misma situación contra la pared de enfrente y Castiel estaba de pie en una esquina, observando.

Eso los puso furiosos. ¿Por qué no hacía nada el ángel? Era cierto que no era rival para un arcángel del calibre de Lucifer, pero tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Gabriel había estado a punto de intervenir, pero el ángel lo había detenido. ¿Por qué? Si Gabriel podía detener a Lucifer de dominar la Muerte, ¿por qué no dejarle intentarlo?

El ritual terminó y Dean creyó ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios del ángel que consideraba su amigo. ¿Acaso Castiel los había traicionado? ¿Por qué habría hecho algo así?

Gabriel observó con horror una figura encadenada que apareció en la sala. ¿Por qué Castiel lo había detenido? ¿Por qué había querido su hermano menor que Lucifer terminara el ritual? Tenía que haber una razón.

—Muerte, qué amable de tu parte pasarte por aquí. —saludó Lucifer en tono de burla.

—Sí, no tenía mucho que hacer. ¿Qué quieres Lucifer?—preguntó en tono aburrido.

—Oh, ¿la recogida de almas no te mantiene lo bastante ocupado? Bueno, eso cambiará pronto. ¿Que qué quiero? ¿Por qué te importa? Que olvidadizo me he vuelto, ahora estás unido a mí. La poderosa Muerte obligada a obedecerme a mí… —continuó el diablo arrastrando las palabras con satisfacción.

La Muerte suspiró y se giró hacia Castiel alzando una ceja.

— ¿No los has puesto al día, Ángel?—preguntó con el mismo tono de voz aburrido.

— ¿Ponerme al día?—preguntó Lucifer con voz peligrosa.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Cas?—preguntó Sam.

—Sí, Cas, ¿de qué coño está hablando?—intervino Dean.

—Estoy hablando —comenzó tras mirar fijamente a Castiel. —del motivo por el que no tengo que obedecer a Lucifer.

—Acabo de realizar el ritual que te ata a mí, lo que te obliga a obedecerme. No es una opción. ¿Es qué no ves las cadenas? No son un adorno.

—Oh, esto. —murmuró la Muerte alzando las manos de forma que las cadenas tintinearon. —Son solo un pequeño contratiempo.

— ¿Un pequeño contratiempo? Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan arrogante. ¡Soy tu maestro!—protestó Lucifer.

—No, eres un niño malcriado con una rabieta porque su padre lo ha regañado. —lo contradijo el ser.

Lucifer gruñó y lo miró con rabia.

— ¡Soy tu maestro y te ordeno…!—exclamó el arcángel.

La Muerte suspiró con frustración.

—Puedes ordenar cuanto quieras, ángel. No te obedeceré.

El ser chasqueó los dedos y las cadenas desaparecieron, dejando a todos excepto Castiel sin poder creer lo que veían.

—Eso… eso es… es imposible. —tartamudeó Lucifer.

— ¿Qué coño…? —exclamó Bobby.

— ¿Quiere alguien explicarnos qué coño está pasando?

La Muerte los ignoró completamente y miró a Castiel con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿No saben nada? ¿A dónde les dices que vas cada vez que desapareces? ¿Al Cielo?—preguntó el ser con un poco de sarcasmo al final. El rostro del menor de los ángeles reflejó un poco de incomodidad y la Muerte suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. —El Cielo, ¿en serio?

El ángel se encogió de hombros y los presentes creyeron ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Cas?—preguntó de nuevo Sam.

—Sí, ¿de qué está hablando, Cas?—repitió Dean con más fuerza.

Castiel inclinó un poco la cabeza como un pájaro y los miró en silencio.

—Viene hacia aquí. —anunció la Muerte sin dejar de mirar al ángel.

— ¿Quién es esa persona misteriosa?—preguntó Bobby.

—Espero que no intentes hacer de él, creo que así lo dicen los humanos, tu sucio secretito. —comentó la Muerte con mirada intensa e ignorando al humano. —Si así fuera, permite que te recuerde que ni siquiera los ángeles podéis escapar de la muerte.

La total seriedad en las palabras del ser al hablar de proteger a quien fuera de quien estuviesen hablando era inquietante, aunque ninguno entendiera de qué hablaban.

—No es así. —respondió Castiel con voz suave. —Solo esperaba el momento oportuno.

— ¿Quién viene, Castiel? —inquirió Gabriel intrigado por los, en apariencia, crípticos intercambios.

—Sí, ¿quién viene, Castiel?—se burló Lucifer odiando no ser capaz de comprender la situación.

—Alguien a quien ni siquiera tú quieres en tu contra, Lucifer. —se oyó un sonido como el de un disparo que sobresaltó a todos y una figura apareció de la nada, cubierta con una capa. —El único y verdadero Señor de la Muerte.

El recién llegado giró la cabeza hacia Castiel al oírlo y se inclinó un poco, quitándose la capucha.

—Ese soy yo. —replicó la voz de un joven. —Hola, Castiel, señor M. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Solo un pequeño contratiempo. Lucifer ha intentado convertirse en el Señor de la Muerte mediante un ritual. Bastante patético, si soy sincero.

Los presentes observaron al chico cuidadosamente. Delgado y de baja estatura, parecía tener apenas dieciocho años. Tenía el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, la piel muy blanca y un rostro hermoso de rasgos delicados.

Sus ojos, brillantes como joyas bajo la luz del sol, los dejaron sin aliento. Eran verdes, del color de las esmeraldas, pero tenían un anillo del color de las hojas del bosque que rodeaban la pupila y se fundían con el verde más claro.

Era innegablemente atractivo, con un toque un poco femenino que solo se sumaba a su belleza. No era como nada que ninguno hubiera visto hasta entonces.

—Mmm… eso no ha sido muy inteligente. —comentó.

Lucifer gruñó y dio un paso al frente, pero el joven alzó una mano en señal de paz.

— ¡Solo digo la verdad! No es muy inteligente intentar ponerle una correa al ser más poderoso del universo sabiendo que, si fallas, podría eliminarte prácticamente con chasquear los dedos.

— ¿Y cómo lo hiciste tú? ¿Pidiéndole que, por favor, se convirtiera en tu sirviente eterno?—se burló el diablo.

—Ah, no, lo mío fue un error. No pretendía convertirme en el Señor de la Muerte. Y la Muerte no es mi sirviente. Él hace su trabajo y yo simplemente me ocupo de que ningún maníaco como tú, sin ofender, le dé órdenes. Soy como un… mecanismo de seguridad. Después de todo, nadie puede burlar a la Muerte.

— ¿Cómo te conviertes en el amo de la Muerte sin darte cuenta?—no pudo evitar dudar Dean.

—Oh, tú debes de ser Dean Winchester. ¿Y ellos Samuel Winchester y Robert Singer? Son tal y como me los describiste, Cas. —dijo el joven sonriendo al estoico ángel. —Un placer conoceros, soy Harry.

Los tres cazadores lo miraron como si estuviera loco por actuar tan casualmente. Estaban tan estupefactos que, cuando Harry los liberó de la fuerza que los sostenía con un gesto, cayeron al suelo.

El otro hombre en la sala se rió mientras los humanos se levantaban del suelo con una maldición.

—Vaya, tu presencia es más intensa que la de Cas. Casi tanto como la de Lucifer. Un ángel, un arcángel incluso, diría yo. —dijo Harry hablando con rapidez. — ¿Cuál de los hermanos eres? Espero que no apoyes todo eso del Apocalipsis.

—Soy Gabriel…

—Oh, ya sé quién eres. —lo cortó Harry con entusiasmo. — ¡Te escondiste como Loki! Si no me equivoco conocías a mi padre y sus amigos. Eran unos grandes bromistas. En fin, eso no importa ahora. —se cortó a sí mismo sin prestar atención a la expresión de sorpresa del arcángel. —Me alegro de conocerte. Cas me ha hablado mucho de ti. Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, podemos seguir con lo importante.

El chico se volvió hacia Lucifer y frunció el poco el ceño, apretando los labios en una fina línea.

— ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? No puedo dejar que destruyas el mundo. —se preguntó en voz alta. —Podría volver a encerrarte en la jaula, pero eso sería cruel y necesitas aprender que no es bueno destruir cosas por una pequeña rabieta. No se puede tener todo. Veamos…

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Soy el Arcángel Lucifer! —exclamó el ángel pareciendo recuperarse de la sorpresa. —Pensar que un humano como tú puede detenerme es lo más arrogante que…

—Oh, cállate. —lo interrumpió el chico sorprendiéndolo una vez más. —Arrogancia es lo que a ti te ha traído aquí, no a mí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?

La Muerte se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, tengo un par de ideas, pero no creo que ninguna te guste así que te dejaré pensarlo.

Harry suspiró y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, dejando la pregunta para después y prefiriendo examinar el lugar.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—No estoy seguro. —respondió Castiel.

—Oh, bueno, no tiene importancia. —suspiró Harry sin dar tiempo a ninguno de los otros para responder.

—No oses ignorarme humano. —gruñó Lucifer.

—Yo oso lo que quiero. ¿Crees que no me he enfrentado a cosas más peligrosas que tú en mi vida? Los Colacuernos Húngaros son una viciosa raza de dragones, ¿sabes? Y yo no lo descubrí gracias a los libros. Ahora, cállate.

—No permitiré que un sucio mono de barro me diga qué…

—Silencio.

La palabra fue dicha sin levantar la voz, pero la presión que el poder encerrado tras ella le dio más fuerza que si hubiera sido gritada.

Durante unos segundos fue como si un denso velo oscuro hubiera caído sobre la sala.

Un momento después, Harry volvía a sonreír y todo terminó, haciendo que los humanos creyeran haber imaginado lo ocurrido.

—No eres un simple humano. —murmuró Lucifer sorprendido.

— ¿Te parece? Es el Señor de la Muerte. —dijo Dean olvidando por un momento con quien estaba hablando.

—Creo que no se refiere a eso, señor Winchester. —intervino Harry al ver la mirada que el diablo lanzó al cazador.

— ¿Se-señor Winchester? —exclamó Dean sin con incredulidad.

—Es británico. —declaró Castiel con aire de simplicidad.

— ¡Hey! Solo soy educado.

—Son sinónimos.

— ¿Quién le ha enseñado esas cosas a Castiel? —preguntó Gabriel con perplejidad. —Hace dos minutos no entendía ni el eufemismo más simple y ahora está bromeando sobre las costumbres inglesas.

—Y yo que empezaba a creer que los ángeles no tenían sentido del humor. —dijo la Muerte con la mirada fija en Castiel. —Te has debido de divertir haciéndoles creer que eras un completo inadaptado.

Los cazadores e incluso el arcángel miraron a Castiel con reproche y el ángel los miró con su mejor cara de inocencia.

—Es culpa de Harry.

— ¡Hey, a mí no me miréis! —exclamó Harry alzando las manos ante las miradas que recibió. —Yo solo lo puse al día en lo que se había perdido en los últimos milenios. No es culpa mía que no sea tan inocente como hace creer a todos.

Las miradas volvieron a Castiel, que se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué esperabas, Gabriel? Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé. —le recordó inclinando la cabeza a un lado de ese modo tan acostumbrado en que siempre lo hacía.

Las miradas se dirigieron al arcángel, que se removió inquieto.

—Vaya, vaya, Gabriel, ¿corrompiendo a los pequeños ángeles? —murmuró Harry chasqueando la lengua en fingida desaprobación.

— ¡Eso no es lo importante aquí! —casi gritó el ángel. — ¡Lo importante es que Castiel nos ha tomado el pelo!

—Pensaba que lo importante era que Lucifer intenta destruir el mundo. —respondió divertido.

La atención de todos volvió al diablo del cual se habían olvidado. ¿Cómo podían haber olvidado su presencia?

—Lo siento, Lucifer. Creo que he interrumpido tu delirante discurso de destrucción mundial. —Dean contuvo una carcajada como pudo. —Al menos eso es original: normalmente suelen ser delirios de dominación mundial. —añadió Harry ganándose varias miradas de incredulidad. — ¿Por dónde ibas?

Lucifer lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que oía, antes de parpadear como si saliera de un trance y mirarlo de arriba abajo.

De pronto, la actitud del arcángel cambió por completo y sonrió seductoramente al poderoso ser frente a él.

—Podrías unirte a mí, ¿sabes? Juntos, tú y yo, seríamos imparables. Nada ni nadie podría interponerse en mí… nuestro camino. Convertiríamos este mundo en el paraíso que estaba destinado a ser.

—Eso no es nada original. Esperaba algo mejor de ti, con tu fama y todo eso…

—Aunque fuera humano, eres el Señor de la Muerte. —continuó Lucifer como si no lo hubiera oído. —Serías digno de ser mi igual, mi consorte…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres digno de ser el suyo?—preguntó la Muerte divertida.

Harry bufó al ver la cara de arrogancia de Lucifer y las miradas horrorizadas de los humanos ante la mera idea cuando Lucifer dio un paso hacia él y alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro en un seductor movimiento.

En ese mismo instante Castiel apareció a su lado y lo alejó de Lucifer sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura. La mirada de rabia del normalmente estoico ángel sorprendió incluso al diablo.

—No comparto lo que es mío. —gruñó.

Harry sonrió al ver las caras de todos los demás y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, ángel. —advirtió la Muerte dejando ver su lado más protector. —Tú compartirás si eso es lo que mi maestro quiere.

—Oh, no te preocupes, señor M. —dijo Harry. —No tengo intención de tener ningún otro compañero. Además, —sonrió al ángel que aún lo sujetaba. —adoro cuando eres tan posesivo.

Castiel sonrió con satisfacción y miró a su hermano mayor con ojos entrecerrados antes de inclinarse y besar con pasión al joven entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron, Harry suspiró y alzó la mirada para mirar por entre sus largas y oscuras pestañas al ángel que, aunque no demasiado alto, se alzaba por encima de él.

—Vale, ¿qué coño está pasando aquí? Esto ya es demasiado raro. ¿Todos habéis visto lo que yo? ¿Acaba Cas de besar a la Muerte?

—No soy la Muerte. —contradijo a Dean. —Y, ¿podemos acelerar esto un poco? He quedado con Tessa en un rato y antes Cas y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver en mi casa.

La sonrisa de Castiel lo decía todo y Dean gimió. Esto era demasiado raro.

—Oh, Dios, no necesitaba esas imágenes.

—No es culpa nuestra que no puedas controlar tu imaginación. —murmuró Castiel mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

Demasiado raro, sin duda.

—Eh, bien, dejando ese tema aparte… —murmuró Harry ocultando su sonrojo y recibiendo un puchero de parte de Gabriel. —Gracias por la oferta, Lucifer, pero creo que pasaré. Lo lamento si no has terminado con tu discurso, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento.

Gabriel se tapó la boca con la mano para contener la risa y Lucifer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tendré que encargarme de Michael y Zachariah más tarde, pero por ahora… —Harry chasqueó los dedos.

Cuando nada ocurrió, todos miraron al chico con confusión, hasta que el diablo habló.

— ¿Q-qué me has hecho?—preguntó con la voz temblando.

—Te he convertido en humano. —dijo Harry incluso a Castiel boquiabierto. —He sellado tu Gracia, reparado y reforzado tu recipiente y he usado una pequeña parte de la energía residual que antes lo habitaba para hacerte un alma. —prosiguió para horror del antiguo arcángel. —No te preocupes, si alguien te mata, te traeré de vuelta. Incluso te dejaré divertirte con él un rato. —indicó mirando de reojo a Dean en una advertencia clara. —Excepto si te lo merecías. En ese caso solo te traeré de vuelta.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto!

—Acabo de hacerlo. —declaró alzando una ceja. —A partir de ahora vivirás como un humano hasta que hayas comprendido el sentido de la vida humana. O hasta que la respetes, al menos.

Lucifer lo miraba casi implorante, cada vez más horrorizado con lo que oía.

—El Señor de la Muerte enseñando al diablo el sentido de la vida humana. Esta es la madre de todas las ironías. —bufó Bobby.

—Y, ¿cuál es? —preguntó Sam con su típica curiosidad. —El sentido de la vida, quiero decir.

—No tiene ninguno. —afirmó Dean de inmediato.

—No seas pesimista, por supuesto que existe. —lo contradijo Harry al momento.

— ¿Cuál es, entonces?

Harry sonrió inocentemente.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Lucifer, un placer conocerte. No dudes en llamar si necesitas algo. Oh, y tus papeles están en tu nueva casa: Roakroad Street #13, Iowa. Un placer conocerte a ti también, Gabriel, espero verte pronto. Y lo mismo a los demás, ya nos veremos por ahí. Hay una nueva pizzería en Kansas, señor M, hasta luego. ¿Nos vamos, Cas?

—Claro, Cielo. —murmuró sonriendo con picardía a los asombrados cazadores. —Os veré luego. —añadió mientras una de sus manos acariciaba distraídamente unos mechones del cabello de Harry, maravillándose en su sedosa textura.

Unos segundos después, el ángel y el Señor de la Muerte desaparecieron de allí, dejando atrás a tres perplejos cazadores, un divertido arcángel y un estresado ex-diablo con una importante lección que aprender.


End file.
